Гизмо
(останки) |Дополнительно = }} noicon|center Гизмо ( ) — персонаж Fallout; криминальный авторитет Джанктауна, владелец казино; контролирует букмекерские бои и проституцию в городе. Описание Очень толстый человек, с трудом передвигается с помощью телохранителей. По словам Синтии, для перемещения пользуется трёхколёсным велосипедом. Вооружён уникальным антикварным «Маузером», который достался ему в качестве трофея от убитого владельцаВ Fallout 2 бывший владелец Псины неожиданно воскресает. Псины. Молчаливая тень хозяина — Айзо, искусный в рукопашном бою и владении холодным оружием. Грязную работу для Гизмо выполняет банда Черепов. Вступает в явную конфронтацию с мэром Джанктауна Киллианом Даркуотером, которому не нравится, что в его городе процветает преступность и игорный бизнес. Попытка передела власти приводит к неудачному покушению на жизнь мэра. Наёмный убийца Кэндзи был застрелен на месте. Помощь одной из сторон является основным сюжетом пребывания Выходца из Убежища в Джанктауне. Можно согласиться на предложение мэра и добиться признания Гизмо в покушении на убийство с помощью жучка или магнитофона, а затем поучаствовать в карательной акции. Если принять заказ на убийство Киллиана Даркуотера, Гизмо в качестве доказательства о проделанной работе потребует предъявить солдатские жетоны, которые носил Киллиан. Инвентарь Крышки от бутылок — 100 шт. Шашлык из игуаны (кусочки) — 3 шт. |на трупе = — }} Характеристики Квесты * Спасти жизнь Киллиану * Добиться признания Гизмо * Остановить Гизмо * Убить Киллиана Расскажи о… Цитаты * * * * * Заметки * В файлах игры имеются два спрайта Гизмо, оба изображают сидящего персонажа, то есть Гизмо не может передвигаться и вставать из-за стола, что, в свою очередь, делает его лёгкой мишенью. * По размерам Гизмо гораздо крупнее большинства NPC в игре. * После гибели останки Гизмо становятся контейнером и через некоторое время пропадают. * Гизмо присутствует в файлах Fallout 2, но в игре не используется. * Упоминание о Гизмо имеется в игровых файлах Fallout 2COMBAT.MSG, стр. 1490 — 1498 с пометкой «''Gizmo # Fallout 2: Reserved?». * В файлах игры имеются реплики ''GIZMO_46, GIZMO36B и GIZMOALT, которые не были допущены к игре и не были переведены локализаторами. Появление За кулисами * Прототип Гизмо — Жирный Фредди (Fat Freddy) из Wasteland. * Гизмо — это имя скунса, которого 12-летний Тим Кейн держал у себя в качестве домашнего питомцаВидео «''Fallout Classic Revisited''»: «''Another example that probably no one would no about because it's so deeply embedded was Gizmo, which is one of the main characters who had a voice-over and nice 3D-generated head, he was one of the people who could fight for control of a place called Junktown. Well, Gizmo is a good name for somebody running a place called "Junktown" – a lot of people think it's a reference to the movie "Gremlins"; it's actually an inside joke: it was the name of the skunk I owned when I was twelve years old''». * Говорящая голова Гизмо была сделана на основе глиняной головы, которая была изготовлена Скоттом Роденхайзером. Гизмо был перерисован, в дальнейшем этот рисунок и использовался для изготовления говорящей головы. * В [[Библия Fallout|Библии Fallout]] Гизмо упоминается несколько раз. ** Джесси Хейниг пояснял, что изначально сценаристы допускали концовку о расцвете Джанктауна при правлении Гизмо. Гизмо поддерживал процветание и здоровую атмосферу города, поскольку не желал ставить под угрозу источник своего богатства. Поскольку игровые заведения богатели, а деньги в рационально распределялись, Джанктаун стал богатым и преуспевающим городом. В нём началась активно развиваться торговля, город стал ли чуть ли не курортом, на который хотели попасть все люди. Сами же жители Джанктауна стали богатыми и знаменитыми. В концовку было допущено изображение казино Джанктауна на манер казино Нью-Рино, в городе имелось электрическое освещение и чистые от наркодилеров и отбросов общества улицы. Из-за того, что маркетинговый отдел в последние моменты перед выходом игры решил, что разработчики должны «''вознаграждать добро и наказывать зло''» было принято решение о том, чтобы концовки были вывернуты наизнанку и в игру был допущен иной разворот событий. Дон Гизмо должен был осторожно править процветающим городом вплоть до самой смерти, когда подавился игуаной на палочке. Получая очень большие доходы, он продолжал расширять своё казино и властьБиблия Fallout 9.. * Джесси Хейниг утверждал, что когда он получил бедный по информации дизайн-документ по Джанктауну, ему поначалу сложно приходилось создавать главных и второстепенных персонажей. После некоторых указаний Криса Тейлора дело по созданию персонажей пошло вперёд. Дополнительной сложностью выступило то, что к тому моменту реплики и анимации Гизмо были созданы разработчиками, а чёткого текста с репликами ещё не было. Какого-либо опыта по получению сихронизированной речи Гизмо Джесс не добился, отчасти он немного упростил себе задачу при помощи float_msgСсылкаFLOAT — обозначение в диалоговых файлах привязки, в этом случае определённые реплики могут произноситься при некоторых условиях (жители Рино при появлении Избранного в силовой броне или с напарниками).. * Леонард Боярский отмечал, что в связи с малой смысловой нагрузкой при подаче информации через звук делались перезаписи имеющихся реплик Гизмо. Поскольку персонаж уже был озвучен, а повторно нанимать Джеймса Каммингса никто не собирался, то некоторым разработчикам, в частности Леонарду, пришлось неоднократно редактировать реплики для получения новых диалогов и работать над мимикой макетов, чтобы добиться желаемой подачиИнтервью Л.Боярского на rpgcodex.net.. Галерея FO01 NPC Gizmo G.png| FO01 NPC Gizmo N.png| FO01 NPC Gizmo B.png| FO01 NPC Gizmo B.png| Fo1 Gizmo.png|Гизмо в игре FO1 Gizmo.png Gizmo death animation.gif|Смерть Гизмо FO1 Gizmo target.png|Гизмо под прицельным выстрелом Gizmo1.jpg|Концепт-арт Гизмо GURPS Preview 2.png|Глиняная голова Гизмо GURPS Preview 1.png|Другой примечательный концепт-арт Гизмо на стене позади головы Сета и Скотта Роденхайзера Примечания de:Gizmo en:Gizmo es:Gizmo hu:Gizmo it:Gizmo ja:Gizmo pl:Gizmo pt-br:Gizmo uk:Гізмо Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Обитатели Джанктауна Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Сотрудники и хозяева казино Категория:Люди